


Don't Get Caught Kissing Alien Soldiers on Duty

by NYCghost



Category: Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCghost/pseuds/NYCghost





	Don't Get Caught Kissing Alien Soldiers on Duty

“This is your fault, Kree!” Xavin shouted at Noh-Varr, who was laying on the floor, their back against the white metal floor. They had their hands behind their head, a very casual posture for the situation these aliens where in.

“It’s not entirely my fault. You were the one who thought it would be a good idea to visit Erra. Again, tell me why you wanted to do that?” Noh said, exhaustion clear in their voice following today’s events. They barely remembered what happened and how A got to G, but now they’re here with one of their best friends in jail. A Plejaren jail to be exact. One of the most hostile and secure jails in the galaxy. The prisons of Erra are worst. 

“Yes, I did that, but I wasn’t the one who thought it would be funny to flirt with a high ranking Plejaren guard and then make out with him while he was still on duty. Tell me, Noh-Varr, why can’t you keep it in your costume?” Xavin retorted. Zhe pushed away from the plexi-glass wall, parallel to four heavily armed soldiers. Xavin was surprised there wasn’t more, considering it took twenty soldiers between the two of them to arrest them. 

Zhe heard Noh sigh. “I did not have the knowledge that he was on duty. Besides, he was the one who approached me.”

“I can not believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people. I thought you were done with getting into trouble on alien planets. I would expect this from Molly or Chase…or even Teddy for that matter,” Xavin said more to zhemself than to Noh. Noh-Varr did hear zhem, however. They laughed to themselves. 

“Besides being arrested, you have to admit the adventure of getting here was fun.”

Xavin whipped around, zher long, curly black hair bouncing when zhe did. Zhe noticed Noh’s shit eating grin on their face. It was contagious and zhe soon found zhemself smiling too. 

“You’re right, it was fun. Very foolish of both of us, but fun.”

Xavin walked over to where Noh was and laid down next to them, put zher hea on Noh’s pecs, which where oddly soft considering how solid their abs were. 

“Do you think we leave here soon?” Xavin asked, looking at the guards again. 

“Most likely soon, once they find out the Plejaren soldier was the one who approached me and asked to kiss me first,” Noh said, a little loudly so the guards could hear their annoyance and innocence. 

As soon as Noh finished their sentence, two guards appeared and unlocked their cell.

“Noh-Varr of Kree-Lar and Xavin of Skrullos, you are both free to leave. Your innocence was proven and we would like to apologize for any inconveniences and/or injuries you sustained while visiting Erra. However, we would politely like to ask to not visit Erra for one year, our time.”

Xavin and Noh stood up and walked out of the cell. Noh resisted the urge to say something witty and sarcastic to the guards. The last thing the pair needed was to sit in space jail again.


End file.
